


You have no right

by Kats1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Love, Yelling, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a daughter, Sherlock wishes to meet his niece and John and Greg find out why the holmes brothers are so cold towards one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have no right

When Sherlock and John were on a case that Lestrade put them on and they needed goverment records what do they do? Greg and John force Sherlock to ask Mycroft for help. When they get to his office around 6 pm at night they find Anthea leaving.

"Your leaving early."

"Yes because Mr. Holmes left early as well I finished what he needed me to get done so I left." she stated before walking further

"He left earlier?" said John "That doesn't sound like Mycroft."

"Where is he then? We need his help." said Greg

"At home."

"Then to Mycroft's house...I'm guessing you know the address?"

Sherlock nodded at that a smile on his face

"Perhaps I will finally get to meet her."

"Who?"

"You'll see!" said Sherlock pulling his collar up and turning quickly making his coat blow out

Greg and John sighed at that and followed the man.

* * *

 

"Wow...Mycroft lives here?" said John looking at the little townhouse "I was expecting something...bigger and more secure."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at that before ringing the door bell, a dressed down Mycroft opened the door to find Sherlock there. He went to shut the door before Sherlock stopped him with a foot in the door which made Mycroft slam the door on it harder.

"We need your help." said Greg "With a case."

Mycroft stopped at that

"Very well come by the office tomorrow."

"You don't understand this man can get away and-"

"Papa who's at the door."

Mycroft sighed at that the three men looked to see a little curly haired ginger girl in pajamas holding a little teddy bear.

"Go back into your room I will be there in a second."

The little girl ran off her little curls bouncing as she ran

"So that's what she looks like." stated Sherlock

John and Greg saw Mycroft's jaw clench

"You need to leave I will talk to you tomorrow."

"She looks like Victoria you know she has your hair color and nose but everything is Victo-"

Mycroft punched Sherlock right in the nose making him hit the ground and then grab it.

"Christ Mycroft!" said John instantly at his friends side when Greg tried to get Mycroft to claim down

"Breathe mate just breathe." said Greg hand on Mycroft's shoulder

"Your the bloody reason Gretchen never got to meet Victoria she was clean after 13 years then you come around and gave her those drugs that got her hooked again!" shouted Mycroft at Sherlock

Sherlock just sat there letting John cheek him over

"I didn't put the needle in her arm she did."

"No but you gave her the needle that I found in her arm when I found her dead upstairs in our bedroom after coming home with Gretchen who was barely a month old!" shouted Mycroft

"I don't have a wife anymore because of you...I have to raise my daughter alone because of you....and worst of all Gretchen will never know Victoria....because...of...you..." finished Mycroft 

"Are you quite finished?" stated Sherlock

"Yes."

"Good now can we got on with this case?"

Mycroft opened the door and let the three of them in

"I'm sorry..."

"That is not going to bring her back to ask your questions and get out." said Mycroft to Sherlock coldly "Brother mine."

Sherlock winced when Mycroft spat those words at him

"I have an uncle?" said a quiet voice 

They looked up to see the little girl once more peering down at them all head tilted beautiful bright blue eyes that seemed to stare into there soul

"Gretchen-"

The little girl ran right over to her dad

"I heard your yelling papa...I heard it all about what he did...but....I may not know her but I do not wish to go through my life with out knowing another one of my family members as well."

Before Mycroft could answer, Gretchen ran over to Sherlock eyeing him

"Gretchen."

"Sherlock." he said shaking the little girls name

"Boy....grammy did a number on your names...." said the little girl her nose crinkling up "She has a lot to answer for..."

"I have a list."

"I have a file." stated Mycroft

 


End file.
